


Ice-Cream Fate

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [12]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M, Gen, Summer, heat - Freeform, ice-cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Luka recommends checking out a brand new ice-cream shop to cool off from the heat.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid), Megurine Luka & Meiko
Series: 31 May Days [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Kudos: 3





	Ice-Cream Fate

"Ohhh, it's hot!" Luka whined, waving her hand like a fan.

"Yeah." Meiko agreed.

"I know! Why don't we get some ice-cream? I know a really nice shop that just opened up~"

"Sure."

Meiko tailed her friend into a new building with working air conditioner.

"Welcome! How can I help you?"

Wait, Kaito works here?!

"Yes! I would like a double scoop cone with tuna sprinkle, please~" Luka said cheerfully.

"Coming right up!"

All Meiko could do was curse under her breath. _'I should've known she'd set up such a trap!'_

"Mei-chan?" Kaito's voice snapped her back to reality. He held out a cherry cone to her. "You like this one, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's fine I guess." Meiko took the cone.

"Thanks so much for telling me about this place, Kaito-san!" Luka said. "We'll be sure to come back!"

He nodded, but with eyes fixated warmly on Meiko. "Please do."


End file.
